villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marnie Dyson (Escaping My Stalker)
Marnie Dyson (Mariette Hartley) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Escaping My Stalker (alternately titled, Homeless at 17; airdate January 1, 2020). Backstory Marnie Dyson is the grandmother of teenage brothers Miles and Ronny Dyson, the former of the two serving as the film's overall secondary antagonist. Her backstory revealed that Marnie was a sadistic abuser, having beaten and hurt both brothers, with incidents including Marnie burning Miles hand on a stove and forcing younger brother Ronny to watch. Regarding Ronny, Marnie occasionally locked him in a basement and starved him. Ronny detaling his grandmother's continuous abuse to main protagonist Taylor, who vowed to protect him. However, Taylor was adopted by Sandy and Larry Stewart, and with Taylor gone from his life, a despondent Ronny (aged 14) committed suicide. Events Feeling that Taylor was to blame for Ronny's death, Marnie planned revenge on Taylor, while forcing Miles to act as her henchman. She sent Miles to abduct Taylor at the Stewart home, where Miles shot and badly injured Larry, though he was unsuccessful in the attempt. The manipulative madwoman lashed out at Miles' failure to catch Taylor, and later sent him to get hired to work for Sandy. While doing so, Miles kills Clu Dunsten, Taylor's boyfriend, to prevent Clu from exposing him, though he is again berated for not capturing Taylor. In response to Miles' rant that he should call the shots and that he needs her (as well as telling Marnie that she couldn't even get out of her wheelchair), Marnie gets up and scolds him for "talking back" to her, while forcing him to fall in line. Under Marnie's order, Miles holds Larry at gunpoint at his home in the film's climax, while taking Sandy to his and Marnie's house, where she is held captive. Afterwards, the evil Marnie reveals her true plan for Taylor: she will replace Sandy as Taylor's mother and lock her in her basement, and after she finally identifies Marnie as her mother, the villainess will kill Taylor by slitting her throat. After smiling fiendishly and sadistically over her plan, Marnie orders Miles to gag Sandy, after which Taylor arrived to the house--under Miles' order to do so. The villainess introduced herself to Taylor as her new mother, and revealed that she had Miles kill Clu for "being too nosy." Marnie unleashed her accusations towards Taylor regarding Ronny's death, and then orders Miles to kill Taylor in response to Taylor mentioning that she tried to save Ronny. Taylor takes the gun from Miles and threatens to kill him, only for Marnie to mock Taylor's threat and order Miles to take the gun and kill Taylor. At that point, Miles--having had enough of his evil grandmother's control, walks away, leaving the villainess to lash out at her grandson for his actions. Meanwhile, James (a young friend of Taylor's) appeared at the Stewart house and saw Larry tied up, after which Larry asked James to help him phone the police regarding Taylor. Afterwards, police were shown arresting both Marnie and Miles for thair various crimes. Trivia *Mariette Hartley also played villainess Adele Manning in 1981's No Place to Hide, and also appeared as the evil Hanna Lowell on NCIS, as well as the villainous Elise Vogelson on The Mentalist. Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Grandmother Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Torturer Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested